User blog:Tyrant Belial/New Jungler changes Tests!
With a new season and more goshdarned jungle changes. I have a new blog, just like the previous feral flare one. This is naturally on checking which champs do well with which smite upgrade, and stat upgrade after, as well as what is likely to form from the new tiers that will likely come. Also RIP Atma's. Note: Due to Teambuilder being disabled and the long wait time in matchmaking, this will take a lot longer to fill up. Edit: Warrior feels underwhelming out of all 4. Edit: Slayer is going to be nerfed. Edit: Changes are back! . . .So is Godyr. Warrior got buffed, Slayer rebalanced into new flare and no guinsoo effect (shame). Infact, all jungle items have been buffed. Time to get started when PBE is back up. Edit: WHY DID THEY BUFF SLAYER, GODYR IS FAR WORSE. But rewards ganking noticably that's nice. Abandon all hope 150 stacks 40 minutes in without trying. Warrior got a decent stat boost and Magus got a bit of a unique boost so it's not outdone by similar stat items like Morellonomicon. Juggernaut adjusted to be similar to original SotAG. Slayer got super buffed why did they do this. Starting Jungle Routes Krug (Smited)->Bird->Red. Autoattack heavy or less cooldown dependent junglers prefer the regen from red. Toad (Smited)->Wolves->Blue. More useful for slower attacker or tanks. (As of latest version, these can be done in reverse as well.) Ability to solo Epic Monsters Early (or at all), ganking ability, Clear rate, and item synergy is considered. G-Tier Irelia: Skirmisher. Devourer. One thing I'm noticing is a lot of people saying full jungle clears on the first go is incredibly difficult. I don't see that on her, She has actively easily done full clears, soloed baron with 3 items, and dragon with 2., it's very easy to see her own counter ganking and counter jungling capability. She even has decent ganks with Q-E. Skirmisher + W also gives a decent increase in true damage. E first, max W first. It feels like Shyv with release Flare. Aatrox: Skirmisher. Devourer. An Easy Full Clear, or a possible gank after red with max health. His W is a very much dependable heal on top of smiting red. He's the first I've seen able to gank after his clear at such high health. On top of his sheer synergy with Slayer. He only needs it and BoRK to be a very dangerous jungler. Self heals appear very strong in new jungle. A level 3 gank at max health with a buff is far rarer then you'd expect. Ended up with 120 stacks by 30 minutes in. Slayer stacks far too fast. Atleast it rewards ganking more. S-Tier Jax: Any Smite. Devourer. Bork + Slayer = Oh hey 2.2 attack speed. Easy dragon and Baron Solos. Clear isn't that great on first go. Diana: Any Smite. Devourer or Magus. She actually takes on the jungle quite well, better then most even. Magus is instant gratifying version of Spectral Wraith. Meaning her damage is higher earlier as well. Two decent buffs (Even though one is just a nerf to everyone else.) Nautilus: Any Smite. Juggernaut. The 5% MS is exactly what he needed, the item is perfect for him, add on Swiftness and we have a Fast, Tanky Nautilus. The new Elixer of Iron? also improves his initiation powers. However the difference between a full clear and dying at blue is a leash. Keep this in mind. However when he does get a leash, he clears faster then the others. Resulting in a 20 second Cooldown on smite at blue/red, instead of the average 10 I have gotten (which allwos to just start fighting and smite half way through). This may allow a gank between the second camp and the buff camp. Udyr: Any Smite. Juggernaut or Devourer. Devourer is stronger flare. Abandon all hope. But in all seriousness, without the ability to madstone it is far harder to keep up the sheer farm power mana upkeep as before. And he now has to gank to get decent amounts since a good gank on bot nets 4 more stacks compared to the same amoutn of time farming giving 2. Cho'Gath: Stalker. Devourer or Juggernaut. Slayer is still broken and he can full clear due to innate sustain, aoe, and chunkiness. His E also really goes well with Slayer. Can tank dragon decently. If you can skillshot his q's he's fairly good, if not then well. You're outta luck as him. Volibear: Ranger. Devourer or Juggernaut. I say Juggernaut only as precuationary cus Devourer is broken on him due to how much it allows him to rip through with his w and r. A full tank voli with devourer is one of the strongest members on your team. Even with his base weaknesses. But with bot less likely to have ignite nowadays, the meta seems to be on his side at the moment. Nocturne: Ranger. Devourer. Devourer is broken it's driving me insane. Kha'Zix: Stalker. Devourer, Juggernaut, or Warrior. He's still good, still fresh. He eventually just one shots the jungle camps. Near mid game. Rengar: Ranger, Stalker, or Skirmisher. Devourer, or Warrior. Also still decent, if not a little stronger since early game pressure is reduced. Shen: Any Smite. Devourer. FUll tank with devourer, fun times. A-Tier Lee: Poacher. Juggernaut or Warrior. Wow the new jungle is not nice to him. His ganks are still good, but the increased importance of Dragon and harder first clears leave him in harder spot. Trundle: Poacher. Juggernaut or Devourer. Not in any better or worse a position besides the counter jungler item. Can full clear Shyvana: Poacher. Devourer or Juggernaut. No better or worse, just like Trundle. Can also full clear. Yi: Ranger. Devourer. He's Yi, Devourer better then flare, but he's also Yi. Fizz: Ranger. Devourer or Magus. Both do fairly well, he also lasts plenty in jungle. B-Tier Pantheon: Ranger. Juggernaut. Jungle is not nice to panth. For more clarity, it's mainly due to the two possible routes, both can force him to be, meaning he cannot full clear, or gank after getting buff. Which was his main thing before in the previous seasons. Hecarim: Ranger. Juggernaut or Devourer. Wow, the jungle hates Hecarim now, the removal of Elder Lizard also hurts his damage. However a movement speed tank jungle item seems to help fill his Niche. Thresh: Ranger/ Devourer. Jungle is way to punishing now. Still Team dependant, current Slayer upgrade allows for very quick build up thresh's damage. Can very quickly become destructive with a supportive and coordinated team. WIthout one, eh, you're boned. Darius: Stalker or Skirmisher. Warrior, Juggernaut, Slayer. The lack of SotEL isn't made up for by warrior, he can handle the jungle quite well. But lacks the utility SotEL provided of easy tank damage. Ganks slightly better with Stalker. C-Tier Tryndamere: Ranger. Devourer. He's Tryndamere, he gets ahead he wins, going jungle and taking devourer does in no way speed this up but he can still get stupidly ahea via snowballing but ugh. No. Soraka Category:Blog posts